Most personal computers in use today consist of a housing and panels that fasten directly to all sides of the housing. Once a personal computer is selected it limits the consumer to a single designated design, with perhaps the ability to change the front bezel and or its sides with removable square colored panels.
A process called modding can change the look of the computer; this is a way of altering the appearance of a standard computer case by make minor alterations and additions such as adding lights and cutting designs into the computer case. This leaves the original and usual tower and box shape remaining. So many have begun installing computer components into miscellaneous objects or creating ones from scratch. This is extremely time consuming and makes the ability to sell in quantity almost impossible. For the normal computer user such work is unfeasible not only because of the time but the need to possess and be familiar with certain tools. Leaving no choice but to purchase a standard computer case and/or computer from a manufacturer. The personal computer cases form also has an affect on the installation of components.
In a typical case design the installation of components are usually difficult because of cramped areas leaving little mobility of ones hands. As the cases form factor gets smaller the more difficult it gets. Advances to computer cases have been made, by allowing movable motherboard trays, a swing out side panel, and removable one-piece three sided tops.
The limitations with these are that in order to remove a fully assembled motherboard tray one has to remove the wires that are attached to the motherboard. While a swing out side panel allows for greater mobility it still leaves some area components confined. One piece three sided tops many times requires a multitude of screws that are attached to the housing. Even once it is removed it still leaves access to the computer components cramped because of the traditional unmovable four pillar housing structure.
It would be desirable for all users to be able to have a computer where it is not only easy to install components, but to allow them to directly effect the shape, not just the color. Transforming it into something that looks more like decorative art than a computer.